ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan Zenith
Super Saiyan Zenith, or Super Saiyan Z, is the final state a saiyan can achieve without manipulation of god ki or divine power. The transformation has not been achieved by anyone yet, and is only known through legends and tales. Power and Abilities Even though the state is achieved without god ki, it is far stronger than super Saiyan god and any of the derived super saiyan god transformations. If one has achieved god transformations,such as Super Saiyan Blue, it is very possible for the two transformations to be used together. The combination of god transformations and super Saiyan zenith gives rise to a branch of transformations known as the zenith god transformations. It is unknown whether more transformations can be used on top of zenith god transformations as it would most likely result in instantaneous death and the resulting power burst would hypothetically have the ability to create a singularity and destroy the multiverse instantly. According to the legend, the original super saiyan god breifly tapped into this power. The power allowed him to overpower all of his enemy and destroy hundreds of millions in less than 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 picoseconds. The power strain caused him to lose his power right after he had done this. According to the grand priest the power multiplier would have to be about 10^10^100 times stronger than that of a super saiyan at the bare minimum. Not much is known of this form besides the legend. While the transformation grants the user with ultimate power and the power coupled with god forms is theoretically infinite, the raw energy released from the transformation would be enough to destroy the multiverse and the user unless the power is controlled, a feat that has not been completely mastered by anyone. The Legend of Super Saiyan Zenith According to Shenron's story about Yamoshi,the oroginal super saiyan god, from the Namekian Book of Legends, six righteous Saiyans came together on Planet Sadala to transform one into the Super Saiyan God. However, while the Super Saiyan God overwhelms the evil Saiyans, his power vanishes as quickly as it came, and as such, he and his comrades are wiped out. According to the grand priest it was not the enemies who wiped out Yamoshi's comrades, but Yamoshi himself. In less than a flash, Yamoshi had briefly unlocked the power of of Super Saiyan Zenith. He had unlocked the form after the power of Super Saiyan God had ran out. In less than a quadrillionth of a picosecond a bright flash had appeared. After the flash, Yamoshi, his comrades, and many of the evil saiyans were all dead. It was thought that the evil saiyans were the ones who had killed Yamoshi and the others and the destruction was the result of the battle. However, according to the grand priest this was not the case. The power from the flash sent several ripples throughout the multiverse and the power was far greater than any of the saiyans and the super Saiyan god transformation alone. He deduced that in that moment Yamoshi must have unlocked a transformation of the greatest power. He dubbed this transformation as Super Saiyan Zenith because he believed no one could fully control this power and if anyone had unlocked the power, it would be the final transformation that person would unlock and possibly the final seconds of their life.